totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Risty
Risty Cooper has a heart as big as her hair, and she is virtually impossible to hate. Her skills at socializing and ease in physical challenges make The Athlete an enormous threat in the competition. Biography Risty is as well-rounded as it gets, being skilled in socializing, athletics, and hair care. This Boston native lives with her single mother, who works all day to support Risty and her twin brother Reid. Instead of hiring a babysitter, Risty’s mother just sent the twins’ Uncle Rico to watch them all day. Uncle Rico was a sports fanatic and tried to teach Reid everything from baseball to hockey in the street in front of their apartment building, while Risty watched from the curb and laughed her butt off at her brother’s failure. When Risty took Reid’s place after he broke his nose for the second time, she discovered that she had picked up most of the necessary skills just from watching her brother practice. When she discovered her natural athletic talent, Risty quickly tried out for all of her school’s sports teams, easily earning a place on each one. The outgoing girl found friends on every team she joined, giving her a large, diverse group of acquaintances with completely unique backgrounds and personalities. Risty can get extremely competitive, but her friendliness and humor make up for her urge to win. She knows she has talent, but she tries not to let it get to her head, preferring a new friend over a varsity letter any day. Risty wants to win Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment and give most of the prize money to her mother, eliminating the need for her to work long hours to support her family. The rest of the money would be personal spending money, because who hasn’t dreamed of going on a shopping spree with their best friends? During For Your Entertainment... ... Audition Tape The camera turned on to show a group of teenagers warming up for a soccer game. Most of the team stood in a line in front of the goal, waiting for their chance to kick the ball in for a point. The goalie, a tall, slim girl with a huge head of natural hair, wasn’t allowing a single ball to pass by her, stopping the shots with lightning fast reflexes. Seeing that the goalie was unstoppable, the coach split the line of players in half and threw another ball to them, having them kick two balls at the goal at once. Still, the girl in goal stopped each shot, much to her teammates’ annoyance. “Take five, Risty!” The coach called out. The goalie ran towards where the camera was set up on the bench and picked up a water bottle. She took a few sips of the beverage, though she wasn’t even sweating from the effort. “Pretty cool, huh?” She said to the camera, a hint of a Bostonian accent in her voice. “I’m Risty Cooper, and I think TDI is where I belong. I’m a big fan of the show, despite the vaguely homicidal nature of the challenges, and I think you guys could really use some representation from the decent athletes out there … no offense to Tyler, of course.” Risty took a minute to shake out her hair, though it retained its fluffy shape. “I think I have all the attributes necessary for an elimination game: I’m competitive, I’m driven, I’m confident, and I’m friendly, so I could do great both in and out of challenges. I’m not some fame seeker who only wants to go on the show to get famous. I’m just looking for a good time and to hopefully get some money for my mom. Love you, Mom!” As Risty made a heart shape with her hands, a player behind her accidentally kicked a ball in her direction. Risty ducked out of the way just in time, but it ended up smashing into the camera, knocking it from its perch. The camera landed on its side in the grass, the image going a bit fuzzy. Risty knelt down in front of it with a frantic look on her face. “Watch where you’re kicking that! This thing is expensive!” She yelled over her shoulder, before muttering, “Not to mention I borrowed it from my friend in the AV Club.” Risty gave the camera one last smile before shutting it off. Trivia *Risty was the eleventh contestant eliminated and the second after the merge. She received five silver stars. *Risty speaks with a Boston accent. She is one of the few characters to speak with an accent, the others being Josh, Avery, and Irina. *Risty's surname was originally Copper. Many typos later, it was easier to change it to Cooper to prevent changing it constantly. *Risty's Uncle Rico is a reference to the character of the same name from Napoleon Dynamite. *Risty's less successful brother Reid was originally going to be Eric. This was changed after deciding not to have any family members compete. *Even after all the changes the characters have received image-wise, Risty ended up being my favorite image ever time. *Risty has gone through several skin color changes since her original design. At first this was just to vary her skin tone from Monique and Eric, though it kept changing as an aesthetic choice. **In addition, her hair just got bigger with each redesign, something that was completely intentional. *Risty's school team color changed from blue to red. This was both to fit with her new color scheme and because Robert's school team is also blue. *Risty's outfits were some of my favorites to design, mostly because I liked playing with the simple designs of sports uniforms while still making them seem cohesive. *Though I usually associate Risty with soccer, the shirt she wears in her alternate outfit is a basketball jersey. *Though I had always planned for Monique and Minerva to be friends, I didn't originally have Risty as a third member of their friendship. I thought she would balance out their extreme personalities with her more mellow one well, though, so she was added in. *Had Risty not befriended Sebastian, there is a good chance that she would have been eliminated earlier in the competition for the exact same reason she was eliminated: her physical and social skills meant that she had the highest potential to succeed in the game. However, her friendship with Sebastian made it so that he never would have even thought of targeting her. *Risty came in 12th place, which had been hinted at all along because she actually wears the number 12 on the jersey in her alternate outfit. *Despite being featured in the first few episodes of the show, Risty eventually becomes more of a supporting character, if only for the fact that she interacts with so many contestants. Rather than being able to focus on one or two of her interactions specifically, Risty is spread thin across many different characters. **However, if Zack hadn't been eliminated so early, that friendship would have taken a significant role, pushing Risty up to a main character position again. *Out of the three jocks this season, Risty is the only female. She also ends up being the only one not eliminated within the first four episodes, making it to the merge. *Risty was the only contestant to be eliminated in a tiebreaker challenge. Though there were several unorthodox eliminations this season, Risty's has always been planned as a tiebreaker against Allison. This was done because there is no way at that time in the competition that the former Oscars could get a majority vote and none of The Emmys would have any reason to vote against her. Instead of having her eliminated on a technicality like Angel, I figured Risty deserved to go down fighting. Gallery Risty- Alternate Outfit.png|Alternate Outfit Risty- Pajamas.png|Sleepwear Risty- Swimwear.png|Swimwear Category:TDI: For Your Entertainment